


Last Man Standing

by Dolimir



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Lost
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-05
Updated: 2011-06-05
Packaged: 2017-10-20 04:22:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/208679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dolimir/pseuds/Dolimir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The contest was heading into its eightieth hour.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Man Standing

**Author's Note:**

> Of all the requests I received for Christmas drabbles, this one was definitely the one that surprised me the most.

The contest was heading into its eightieth hour. Everyone had remained strong for the first twenty-four, but after that they began dropping like flies. While almost a hundred people had entered, only two men remained. The rules were incredibly simple; one hand had to be touching the car at all times. Last man standing got to take it home free and clear, with taxes and registration paid as well. Both men were determined to be the winner.

“Hey. Hey, there. What’s your name?”

Charlie blinked several times, trying to focus on the short blond man on the other side of the car. Three o’clock in the morning and even the relief judges looked exhausted.

“Charlie.”

“No, I know who I am. I asked you what your name was.”

“It’s Charlie. Charlie Wesley.”

The other man laughed. “Well, don’t that beat all? My name’s Charlie too. Charlie Pace.”

“Nice to meet you. I’d shake your hand, but...”

Pace laughed. “Likewise, I’m sure.”

“So who are you, Charlie Pace?”

“What?”

“I mean, you had a lot of people taking your picture. More so than the rest of us idiots did.”

Pace remained silent.

“Hey, no offense, mate. Just passing the time. Seeing as you woke me up and all.”

Pace chuckled, like he was embarrassed. “None taken. I was just... You don’t recognize me?”

“No. Should I?”

“I’m the guitarist for Drive Shaft.”

“You’re who?”

“I’m a rock star.”

“No kidding?”

“For real.”

“So why are you here?”

“I’m doing this for charity.”

“Couldn’t you just buy one and donate it to the cause?”

“We’re a poor rock band.” Pace laughed uproariously. Once he calmed down, he wiped his eyes with his free hand. “So why are you here?”

“I’m trying to win this for my dad.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah. My little brother lost his old one.”

“Lost it?”

“Well, that’s not entirely accurate. We know where it is. We just can’t catch it.”

Pace grinned at him. “I like you.”

“You’re not too bad yourself.”

“We should grab a pint when this is over.”

“Okay.”

“I don’t suppose you’d be willing--”

“No.”

“Didn’t think so. But I thought I’d give it a shot.”

Charlie Wesley grinned when he realized the contest had just begun in earnest.


End file.
